


【豆助】BURN

by Hanaya



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaya/pseuds/Hanaya
Summary: 31 ABO 車威士忌味金建學 X 咖啡味金英助
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【豆助】BURN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/gifts).



「英助哥？」  


剛下舞台，金建學便發現了金英助的不對勁，劇烈地喘氣，汗水幾乎要濕透衣服，不正常的紅潤—典型的發情症狀。畢竟認識多年，一直以來都是金建學幫助金英助紓解他那總是來得突然的熱期需求，他不可能沒察覺到自己臨時標記過的omega的不對勁，他在更衣室外找到幾乎要站不住的金英助，急忙攬住對方發燙的身軀。不碰還好，一碰金英助便如饑似渴地纏上身前散發著熟悉的威士忌氣味的人，在其他人都還反應不及的時候將眼前的alpha拉進更衣間。關門到上鎖，明明是簡單的幾個動作，卻已耗盡金英助最後的力氣，他轉身將金建學抵在牆上，貪婪著alpha身上的氣息。  


「英助哥，你清醒點。」金建學努力地想把埋首在自己頸窩的哥哥拉起來，他知道金英助進入發情期了，也知道他需要他，但現在還在外面，外頭滿是工作人員，如果是beta可能還好，要是一個不注意，造成其他alpha和omega連帶失控的話，後果不堪設想。  


「建學啊，嗚......我......我好熱......」  
金英助此刻被熱潮燒得頭腦昏沉，棕色的腦袋瓜在金建學頸邊磨蹭，對方阻止的話語一句都聽不進去，被欲望支配的金英助此刻只想快點解脫。他開始扯起金建學的衣服，但是特別設計的打歌服裝、為了防止在舞台上脫落而緊繫的綁帶此刻成了最大的阻礙，金英助用他顫抖的手指努力，當然是解不開，焦急下他將目標轉為服裝綁帶設計較簡單的自己。  


「哥！」  


看金英助幾乎就要在自己眼前上演脫衣秀，金建學費盡心神壓抑著自己的慾望，熟悉的omega就在面前散發著誘惑，金建學自己也憋得難受，但目前首要之務是制止金英助正在解著鈕扣的雙手的動作。他使盡力氣扣住眼前為了紓解難受慾望正使勁往自己身上鑽的人的手腕。但幾乎要被omega費洛蒙薰得頭昏的alpha沒控制好力道，稍大的手勁讓眼前的人吃痛地縮了一下。  


「啊......對不起哥......」金建學有些愧疚，鬆了手。掙脫束縛的金英助因慾望難解而皺著眉，用含著淚水的眼睛望向金建學。

「幫幫我......拜託。」  


像以往一樣，像每次那樣，拯救我吧，金建學。  


他如是道。  


金建學沒有再說什麼，以一個吻作為回答。兩人邊吻邊推搡著來到了沙發旁，金英助一個使力把金建學推坐在沙發上，自己褪去褲子就要坐下去，被金建學急忙阻止。  


「哥你太急了，總是要擴張的吧，不然會受傷。」但事發突然，也沒辦法準備什麼，金建學只能藉由omega發情時產生的體液將手指伸進去擴張。好不容易擴張到三根，金英助再也沒有耐心等金建學慢慢來，將alpha的手抽離，自己摸索後沉了下去。難耐的慾望終於得到緩解，金英助發出了一聲喘息。金建學見狀也開始動作，做起一直以來，給予金英助的「救助」。  


他用力地操幹著眼前的人，咖啡味的omega也配合地搖腰上下律動迎合，他受不住地仰起頭，咬著手背，但呻吟還是不如其所願地洩漏了出來。金建學一手摩娑著金英助的腰，另一手則撫上了金英助的性器套弄了起來，長時間健身的手掌上布滿薄繭，平常總是被成員們嘮叨作為偶像應該要照顧保養好的手，現在卻成為撩撥金英助慾望的助器。被一波波來襲的快感沖刷，金英助覺得自己幾近要支離破碎，跪在沙發的雙腿止不住地發抖。偏偏眼前的人沒有要放過他的樣子，像是惡作劇般地，給予了十足快感，卻又在攀上頂峰前一刻圈住了性器根部。金英助瞪向金建學，當然用盛滿淚水、眼角緋紅的雙眼瞪視想必是起不了什麼作用。  


「哥，不能來得那麼快吧。」  


金建學雖然嘴上說著惡魔般的話語，下身抽插的動作猛烈，上頭卻溫柔地吻著他的Omega，將金英助抗議的話語和藏不住的呻吟都吞下。  


原本看著這樣的哥哥，還想稍微欺負一下他的，但想起現在還在外頭，弟弟們也還在等著，就不要再這樣折磨金英助了。金建學再次將手覆上金英助的性器擺弄，並猛地抽插起來，每次都撞向金英助後穴最敏感最脆弱的那點，在前後快感的雙重夾擊下，金英助終於顫抖著射出白濁，被性事結束湧上的疲倦襲擊，掛在金建學身上睡了過去。  


金建學將自己的性器抽出，自己解決一下射了出來，畢竟沒有戴套，金建學還沒有大膽到願意拿金英助的身體來冒險。他輕輕地將睡著的金英助的頭扳過來，牙齒刺破頸後腺體，將費洛蒙注入了進去完成臨標，辛辣的威士忌和苦澀的咖啡味交融，只留下濃醇的愛爾蘭咖啡氣味。  


金英助問過他不是討厭咖啡嗎？  


金建學沒有告訴他，哥雖然是咖啡味，一舉一動卻都散發淡淡的甜味。而作為討厭咖啡苦澀味道的人，溫熱的咖啡甜酒味—兩人混合的信息素—也算是少數合他胃口的。  


聽說愛爾蘭咖啡上癮了就再也戒不掉，令人留戀。  


可能吧。  


金建學替熟睡的金英助簡單清理，整理好衣服，揹著他離開了休息間。  


像他第一次陪伴金英助度過熱期那樣，像一直以來那樣。


End file.
